


i found something (in the woods somewhere)

by thorkidumpster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Brother Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protectiveness, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Walks In The Woods, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: Loki.Thor jolts upright, but his consciousness floats in and out. Black spots bloom over his vision; his head pounds. Slickness drips down his temple. Thor touches his head gently—his fingers are dark with blood. What happened? He squeezes his eyes closed. Loki—where is Loki?A vague memory stirs, like a half-remembered dream: he held Loki while his brother cursed him. Loki fought against him, spitting that he was a monster,Thor, a monster—let me go!And Loki had shoved him then. Thor tumbled backwards…Ah,he thinks, eyeing the stone under where his head had lain.He blinks hard as his vision splits.“Loki,” Thor croaks. “Loki!”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	i found something (in the woods somewhere)

**Author's Note:**

> so no lie i listened to this song for five straight hours on repeat because i was too lazy to change it. lmao

* * *

_Loki._

Thor jolts upright, but his consciousness floats in and out. Black spots bloom over his vision; his head pounds. Slickness drips down his temple. Thor touches his head gently—his fingers are dark with blood. What happened? He squeezes his eyes closed. Loki—where is Loki?

A vague memory stirs, like a half-remembered dream: he held Loki while his brother cursed him. Loki fought against him, spitting that he was a monster _, Thor, a monster—let me go!_ And Loki had shoved him then. Thor tumbled backwards…

_Ah_ , he thinks, eyeing the stone under where his head had lain.

He blinks hard as his vision splits.

“Loki,” Thor croaks. “Loki!”

On unsteady legs, Thor rises. His knees buckle and he falls to them. Stomach roiling, Thor leans forward and expels the stew their mother had served for dinner. Cramps seize his belly. He tries to breathe through them.

_Loki—_

A scream pierces the air, sharp and pained, from deep in the woods; it’s human, but colored with the animalistic sound men gain when they are dying.

_Please,_ Thor thinks numbly, _please don’t be—_

He attempts to stand again, because in his heart, he knows who that was. He knows it was his brother. Thor stumbles towards the forest edge. The darkness of the night seems preternaturally deep, swallowing the light emitting from the wolf moon that hangs in the sky.

Roots snarl his feet as he breaks into the woods, but Thor pushes forward, following a trail left by centuries of deer hooves towards the high-pitched cries. An opening appears–a small oasis where the moonlight finally beams down. There, in the center, lies a wolf.

Cautious, Thor approaches the animal. His stomach turns again—the wolf is barely clinging to life; its belly is torn open, spilling entrails onto the grass. A single yellow eye rolls to track Thor’s movements, but it makes no sound.

“Were you what I heard?” Thor asks, voice soft. He picks up a stone from the ground. “I will be quick, I swear.”

What did this? There are no bears in these woods, and Thor cannot think of another animal capable of such savagery. Was it attacked by another wolf?

He raises the stone, then freezes.

Something is watching him.

Thor barely breathes as he stares into the eyes glowing from the black shadows of the woods. Something primal in him recognizes that whatever those eyes belong to is not… natural.

All at once, the creature lunges forward. Thor turns on his heel and bolts back towards the trail he followed. The trees seem to grow new roots to catch his feet, branches that he swears were not there before smack Thor in the face. Thoughts races through his head, a jumble of ‘I am not done!’ and his brother’s name. The beast howls, terrifyingly close.

He cannot outrun this.

So Thor spins to face it; he will die like a man. And perhaps this beast’s bloodlust will be sated for the night. If Loki is in the woods, perhaps—

A massive paw rakes across his chest, tearing into his meat. For the second time that night, Thor falls onto his back. The stone is still clenched in his fist and Thor raises his arm to swing. The beast looms over him, snarling, black fur rippling and green eyes spitting fire.

_Brother, there’s something I need to tell you—Listen, please, on my last hunt I was attacked—No, Thor, let me go, I’m a monster!—_

And Thor realizes then, God, he realizes. He can’t do this; he can’t hurt Loki. The stone slips from his fingers.

“Loki, it’s me,” Thor sobs. “Loki!” he cries when fangs sink into his shoulder. “Brother, please,” he weeps as the werewolf stands over him to clamp its jaws into his throat.

But it stops, fangs leaving indents in the skin. Thick drool slides down Thor’s neck. Thor hyperventilates, gasping out, “Loki, Loki, Loki,” like a dying man’s prayer to God.

The wolf collapses on him, shuddering, then howls in sharp pain. Thor wraps his arms around his brother, feeling as fur parts and bones crack, shifting into human shape. He kisses Loki’s muzzle, kisses his brow, kisses his lips as Loki turns from wolf to man, until Loki is left shivering and naked save for Thor’s blood.

“Thor,” Loki whines. “You’re here—you fool, you came—.”

“I’m here, brother.” He is bleeding, aching, and concussed, but yes, he is here. “I will always come for you.”

“But I bit you—oh God, _I bit you_.”

The wound in question throbs, pouring more hot blood down his shoulder. Thor closes his eyes and strokes his fingers through Loki’s hair. “Then we will run under the moon together.”

Loki quakes, but Thor does not relinquish his hold.

“I did this to you. I’ve cursed you—”

“Together,” Thor repeats. “As we are meant to be.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @thorkidumpster since i'm back on my bullshit


End file.
